Return to Arendelle
by Trombroling1
Summary: The Onceler decides to take another visit to the kingdom of Arendelle. He meets a certain Dragon-riding Viking and sees his Queen again.


**Alright, this is a sequel to my first fanfic, Fire and Ice. If you haven't read it, I recommend that you do. My friend requested it and I thought it would be pretty cute (I added some ideas, though)! Enjoy!**

I sat in my Lerkim, all alone. It was a few years after I left Arendelle. Sometimes, I would walk around the valley and see what I've done. Although I've been in every corner of the valley, something told me to go on this walk. I wasn't sure why, but I listened and left the Lerkim.

I walked slowly, looking at every tree stump on the ground. Soon, I came across the place where the first tree had fallen. It was surrounded by small stones. I sat and silently mourned. Memories rushed into my head of all the good times I had with the animals in the forest.I felt a tear escape my eye and fall down my cheek. I sniffed before the runny substance in my nose could touch the small mustache growing on my face.

Suddenly, I heard a voice. One that I never expected to hear.

"Wait... Are you the Onceler?" The voice asked in shock. I turned slowly. Standing out in the darkness with her Ice blue dress was - You guessed it - Queen Elsa, of Arendelle.

I jumped up and smiled. "Elsa?"

She smiled back at me. "You can't be the Onceler! He doesn't have a mustache!" We both giggled and she hugged me tight. "I missed you, Oncie." She whispered.

"I missed you too. I was so sad." I kissed her head and kept hugging her. Then, I had an idea. "Hey, how about I stop by Arendelle?" Elsa gasped. "You want to?" she asked. I nodded. We ran to the ship waiting a few land forms away. Sure, it was a long run, but we were happy. Half the ride there, we began talking happily.

Until the halfway point.

A storm started. Elsa was instantly freaking out. I knew why. I heard her story. I held her close, trying to calm her and protect her. Then the waves grew rough, huge. A large one broke the ship and the water that was already making me sizzle had collapsed on top of me. I was being pulled down and pushed down and the light faded from my sight. This was it. _Goodbye, Elsa,_ I thought. As my pain faded, so did my consciousness.

Suddenly, I woke up from being grabbed by some huge beast. I didn't know what was going on, I could hardly see. I was surprised the water hadn't blinded me. When my vision cleared, I was dangling upside down, my top hat in my hands, and a big black dragon was carrying me by my leg. I screamed like the unmanly man that I was.

A boy was riding the dragon. I didn't know who he was or why his dragon saved me.

"Who are you!? Put me down!" I screamed. The boy smiled a bit.

"Well, I guess you didn't _want_ to be rescued." He said smugly. I glared. Without thinking, I lifted my hand and shot a small bit at fire in his direction, but he easily dodged.

"I said, _who are you!?_" I screamed louder. The boy sighed.

"My name's Hiccup. And you are?"

"My name is the Onceler." I had no reason to be shy about my name when I was talking to a boy named Hiccup. Pfft. Ridiculous. Hiccup got me to a safe chunk of the ship and set me down, going into the water again with his dragon. I realized that the air was damp, and the sky was brighter, the water calm. The storm was over. Then I gasped. _Where's Elsa?_ I looked frantically in the water, my hands stinging again. Oh crap, Oh crap! Elsa! Then, that annoying kid and his lizard landed, carrying Elsa. She smiled.

"Thanks, Hiccup. You too, Toothless." She pet the dragon. _Toothless? Is Elsa the only one here with a normal name?_

I glared at Hiccup. He shrugged and ignored me.

"So, your Highness, getting back to your kingdom?" he asked Elsa. She nodded. Hiccup smiled. "Hop on!"

Elsa got right on Toothless and there was no room for me. Toothless took off and grabbed me in his claws. By my leg.

We reached Arendelle and I was set down. Elsa hopped off and hugged me. "Oncie, I was so worried!" she said. I hugged her back. "Don't worry, dear. I'm here now. I'm safe." I kissed her softly and Hiccup hopped off his dragon and began exploring the kingdom with Toothless following.

Soon, Elsa asked Hiccup how life was on Berk. Berk? Who was this kid?

"It's been fine. Life as usual. Yesterday, Snotlout almost succeeded in getting his dragon to swallow my prosthetic leg. That idiot."

Elsa giggled. "Yea, I know, right?"

I was totally lost. Snotlout? Prosthetic leg? Berk? What?!

Hiccup talked too much. I wanted to spend time with Elsa. This talking fish bone was in the way. I turned around and looked down at him. "Buzz off, Shorty!"

Elsa patted my shoulder. "Calm down, Oncie, dear." She looked at Hiccup. "Hey, Hic? Could we be alone, please? I'm sure Astrid would like to see you."

Hiccup nodded, got onto Toothless, and took off. Elsa turned me around and we kept walking. Soon, we went into the castle. There was a party. That was nice. Olaf was there, and Kristoff and Sven, and Anna too. They all looked happy to see me.

My old friends crowded me. We all chatted and hung out, although I had nothing new to share.

"Same dead valley, same sad memories." I had said.

Then, me and Elsa stood up and went to the front of the crowd. I told Elsa and the gang about karaoke, and they all liked the idea. Me and Elsa were gonna do a duet. Her version of "Let it Go," and my own fire version. The crowd applauded and we bowed. We had a heck of a time at the party! It was so fun! I really missed parties.

I took Elsa outside and we gazed at the stars. I had a little something planned for her, but I gave it time. A few minutes passed in silence and I took Elsa's hand.

"Elsa, this party was amazing."

She nodded and kissed my nose. I giggled. "Arendelle's amazing. I love it here. I love you."

She smiled at me. "I love you too, Oncie."

I took a breath and got down on one knee.

"Elsa, I really do love you so much. I can't express it in words. You are more beautiful than the rarest diamond with the light of the brightest sunrise, Queen Elsa ." She was blushing deeply. I smiled. "Will you marry me?" I asked. She nodded, tears welling up in her eyes and a big smile on her face.

"Yes, Oncie. Yes I will." She hugged me tight and I hugged her back. _I am so proud of me,_ I thought.

We got married the next day. Elsa and I were both so happy! The crowd cheered. I was now King Onceler. But that wasn't what made me happy. What did was that I was married to the greatest, most beautiful woman in the world. Hiccup came to us and gave us both a big hug with his thin arm. He was so short. I giggled. We both hugged him back. I felt something stir in me. Although he was annoying, something about Hiccup reminded him of me. I later found out that it was how his friends and family thought he didn't have the potential to be what he was expected to be. The thing is, they all changed after some crazy thing happen. Long story. Something happened to me that made almost everyone hate me. Almost.

A few months later, Elsa and I had a little princess. Her name was Ingrid. Princess Ingrid of Arendelle. She had powers, we soon discovered, and they weren't fire nor ice. They were water. Anna and Kristoff came in to see their niece and their son came to see them. He held his new cousin in his arms and she reached up with her small hands. We were all a happy royal family. Everything was perfect.

About a year later, after explaining everything to Elsa, Hiccup, Anna, and Kristoff, I left. Back to my lerkim. I had told them that they could visit any time they wanted. Hiccup said he would fly them there, to avoid the storms.

They visited me often, and I noticed how Ingrid was growing. Elsa noticed how my mustache was growing all over my face. Five years passed and the gang all came to see me. It took three dragons to get them all there at once! I recognized Elsa, Ingrid, Anna and Kristoff (Who was growing facial hair). But who was that other guy with them? It took a while, but when he began talking, I realized it was Hiccup. I guess I hadn't noticed the prosthetic leg. Huh. I came down and we all group hugged.

"Hiccup! I can barely even recognize you!" I said. He laughed.

"Yea, I know. I changed a lot." He replied.

It was like this a lot now. The gang would visit me plenty. Of course, I still missed the Lorax. When they weren't around, I'd cry and remember back then.

When Ted came by and we became friends after I had given him the seed, I told them about the family that I had found. Elsa, Anna and Kristoff were gone. Hiccup was too. All the Heiry Hooligans were. They were all gone. all but my amazing daughter and her cousin, Prince Christopher (Yea, I know, close to Kristoff. Not my idea, Anna's). The two both ruled Arendelle fairly. They even came to visit sometimes and became friends with Ted and the furry meatloaf.

This was the family I would have until my last days.


End file.
